1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communications system and, particularly, to a communications system with a dialing function and a communications device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, often include a directory for recording contact information. However, using the directory may be confusing and difficult for people. Users may accidentally delete contact information. There also may be occasions when a user wishes to call a contact whom has more than one number recorded in the directory. After completing the process of selecting one of the numbers and the calling is not successful, such as when there is no answer, then the process must be repeated to try the next number of the same contact and so on until all numbers have been tried or a call is successfully connected. All of which is time-consuming, and inconvenient.